Winter Miracles
by Fyliwion
Summary: One shot: Fluffy. Two friends renunite during the holidays. Ran & Shinichi


Disclaimer: Sorry... I don't own them.. Defiantly wouldn't mind Shinichi but... I just don't.

A/N: This is based off Christmas Eve. I had inspiration and wrote a small away message before I went to bed, with just a hit of Inspiration. It seemed appropriate. It wasn't meant to be DC, it justed turned into it. I'm afraid its entirely fluff... that's all... and it may be a bit OOC. I just felt it was holidayish, and my muse wouldn't leave me till I posted it.

****

Winter Miracles

A young boy not that far into his twenties watched the lights of the bus fade into the streets of Tokyo, away from his lone shadow.  
It was already well into the night, and colder then it had any right to be, not snowing yet, but cold. The boy looked pensively at the cloudy sky, and smiled, "Appropriate for New Years Eve I guess..." He muttered under his breath.

Readjusting his scarf he took a step into the dark park... empty but for him. Everyone else would be home or out at a party. Surrounded by friend and families, toasting to the New Year that seemed to be blossoming just before him.  
_Children will be looking forward to the new day, and new hope. _He thought. _The beginning of the New Age just around the corner... funny I remember when this season meant anything but joy._

A gentle wind rustled the frozen trees making them sound like chimes in the night. The boy looked up at branches and smiled wistfully remembering and earlier time spent under those same braches.

_Home... This is where it is. Doesn't matter where I've traveled or why, but for some reason this is my real home. And damn it.. but I have missed this place._

The cool light of the street lamps lit his way in an eerie shade that filled the empty park. Lights flickered all around in the tall buildings. Parties that filled every apartment, but seemed part of another dimension to the lone man.  
He looked up and smirked, _Should be in there I guess. They're probably having a wonderful party, and I know I was invited to so many... Keisyn would be furious that I'm missing out on the fun. He'd say that I should go and at least humor all my fan girls... Yet for some reason, I dunno, this is where I belong. Even after all this time I just can't forget- _He sighed drawing his coat closer around him.

The clouds continued to roll the threat of snow still evident. Lamp lights reflected off the sky the shining mimicking the Aurora Borealis.

The man suddenly stopped, finding himself at the end of the park, reaching a familiar street.

Empty but for the noise of his footsteps, the street seemed like a memory from his past. Out of the shadows a small boy ran along as a little girl came to greet him. Together the ghostly figures strolled away into the night, hand in hand resembling age old friends.

The man sighed and went to stand underneath the lamplight, trying to shake off the images from a more innocent time.  
He looked tiredly at the park when he bumped into another figure standing next to him. She seemed to materialize out of the shadows like the ghosts of his past. The man was shocked that he hadn't noticed her early, rarely able to daydream enough to lose track of his surrounds. The cold whipped around the woman's woolen hat, and attempted to sweep away the thick coat. Her face was shadowed by the darkness, as though she was a wraith in the night.

The man jumped, startled at her sudden appearance, "Oh I'm sorry Miss.. I didn't see you-"

"No its alright.. I'm sorry I.. I wasn't paying attention, my fault-"  
Both individuals stopped looking at each other. Two strangers waiting under the light of the empty city. Two strangers awaiting the New Years with only their memories to accompany them. And both strangers now staring at each other in amazement.

"Shinichi?"

"Ran?"  
They froze.  
The man swallowed hard, afraid to move, knowing the moment he did she'd be lost forever. His eyes devouring her every movement, every inch of her being. Now that he saw her he couldn't understand how he hadn't recognized her at once. She had changed little over the last few years, only maturing a little if anything.

She seemed to glow. Cheeks rosy from the cold and eyes gleaming as she stared at him.  
She broke the silence running up to him and they embraced as the first flake of the snow fell.

"Oh Shinichi! I haven't seen you in years!" said the girl with a grin, she had unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. "Frankly I never thought I'd see you again..."

The boy just gave her a half smile, the selfsame smirk that she knew so well. "That's what I thought too Ran. I tried to find you.. but it just seemed impossible. Then Christmas I received that letter-"

"Letter?"

"The one you sent to me." He raised an eyebrow, "I got it last week, it was in my hotel box Christmas day! I couldn't believe it was you Ran, I kept thinking it was some sort of joke from Keisyn or someone.... To get me back from always talking about you. But when my boss told me I had to go to Tokyo just in time for New Years. It was as if fate told me to take the risk-"

"But I never wrote you a letter..." she said looking at him strangely, "I was about to say.... I got one too." She stood breathlessly looking at her old friend.  
"What?"

She took out a small envelope and gave him a small letter in his own handwriting. It said he would be in town for New Years, and how much he had missed her. It also asked her if she'd meet him in the same park he had just walked through-  
Shinichi pulled out his.  
It was identical.

They stared in shock as the realization set in.

"Umm.. your parents mabye?" said Ran thinking hard.  
Shinichi shook his head, "I was thinking yours-"  
"Mabye Agasa-" said Ran looking at him seriously.

"Haven't spoken to him in a year or so... What about Ai?"  
"Same..." said Ran.

They looked at one another again.

There was a breath of cold air wrapping around the two friends, that spoke with a whisper of "Merry Christmas." It rustled Ran's hair and touched Shinichi's cheek.

The young man found that he was holding onto the woman, as she leaned deeply into him.

"Does it really matter?" she whispered. "Mabye its just a Christmas miracle.. a gift for all the time we've lost. The only thing I know is I've found you again."

Shinichi smiled touching the woman's hair, "Yes. And I you."  
She looked up into his eyes, and slowly man bent down and touched his lips to hers. She brought her arms around his neck and all the love and passion they had never expressed shone in the one kiss.  
Time stood still the sky clearing just enough for a small patch of stars to shine down from heaven smiling upon the couple. The soft ring of sleigh bells seem to come from sky.

And all around bells and cheers rang out welcoming in the New Year.


End file.
